Chase of Death
by animeprincess11
Summary: Quatra is running for his life from someone who he thought was one of his best friends. Almost even worse, this betrayer killed the rest of them. Song fic. First fic in Death Arc.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing. The song is "Wait and Bleed" By Slipknot  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
He ran through the forest panting heavily with dogs right on his tail. Each and everyone of them had been killed. Well, not everyone, himself and one other; their betrayer. Golden hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his body covered in scratches from the branches of trees, and aqua eyes looking back behind him in fear as he saw the dogs.  
  
They weren't normal, no, far from normal. These were demon dogs. Blackest dogs with sharp horns growing out of their skulls, barks that could shatter glass, height of a Great Dane, eyes of blood red and the sharpest fangs. The fangs that killed his other three comrades.  
  
The image was still fresh in his head.  
  
*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
BANG  
  
BANG  
  
BANG  
  
He had run outside when several gunshots were fired and once he stepped foot out of the house, he saw the most gruesome sight; his friend had just had his throat ripped out. He stood there eyes wide as he saw Trowa look at him one last time with a look of fear in the Heavyarms pilot's eyes. The beastly dog stood above the body, eating the throat.  
  
I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
GOODBYE!!  
  
He felt his stomach lurch at the sight of the tall boy's painful death. That was until he ran away from the gruesome scene and came across another of his comrades. The pilot was struggling on the ground and let out a painful scream as the animal ripped one his legs off.  
  
Once again, he could taste acid in his mouth as he saw Nataku's pilot being disembodied. Wufei reached for his fallen katana, but only to lose his last arm. The Chinese pilot let out one last scream as the dog twisted his head, snapping his neck.  
  
Running from the scene yet again, it wasn't too shortly till he came across the last death. This pilot was rapidly firing at the dog that would not die. His body severely scratched and chunks of flesh missing on his left arm and legs. Of course, Heero Yuy would show no pain. He kept his emotionless face as he fought the dogs, but his eyes stated otherwise.  
  
The blond haired boy stood there helpless as he watched his friend be ambushed by 2 other dogs. Thus was the death of the Wing pilot. He watched in pure shock as the dogs ripped the dark haired boy to shreds.  
  
Once they were done with their game, the stood at the edge of the forest staring him down. He couldn't register why they weren't attacking him as they had his other friends.  
  
I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time  
Everything is 3-D blasphemy  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up  
This is not the way I pictured me  
I can't control my shakes!  
  
"You weren't meant to see that, Quatra." A voice came from the forest, behind the dogs. They whined a bit and moved aside for their master.  
  
"W-w-who are you?" He asked quietly, shock and fear in his voice.  
  
"You weren't meant to die. God wouldn't give up your pure soul, as for theirs, with their deaths I become stronger." The voice chuckled.  
  
"Who are you?!" Quatra demanded.  
  
"You really want to know? You wouldn't be able to handle finding out who I am." A set of colbot eyes shined from the blackness.  
  
"No......." He backed up, his eyes wider than ever. "Why..............why would you do this? To your friends......................." He trailed off.  
  
"I have no friends. I'm not allowed to experience friendship or love with you wretched humans." He stepped from the shadows, colbot eyes narrowed, his skin paler than the moon, and chestnut hair shinning in the moonlight. "I do this because it keeps me alive and gives me power. Ever since the war ended, I've been weakening. I survived as long as I could without taking their lives, but they saw my pets and once you see the dogs of hell, you die," He put his hand on the top of one of the dog's head. "you die a most painful death."  
  
"No...........you aren't Duo." Quatra whispered.  
  
"Duo." He spat the name. "Duo is no longer among us. You see, I lay buried deep inside him for the past 18 years, feeding off the lives he has taken or seen taken. Their souls belong to the depths of hell and me, Shinigami."  
  
The Sandrock pilot fell as his legs gave out on him and tried to scramble away from the boy who was once his friend. His eye wide and filled with tears. Duo smirked at the boy and held his hand out to the side where a silver scythe materialized and he was enshroud in the blackest of black cloaks.  
  
"This is where you meet your end Quatra Raberba Winner." He held the scythe up and made a lung for the blond boy.  
  
Quatra managed to get up and ran for his life.  
  
How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?  
  
*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
"You can't run forever, Winner." Duo's voice taunted in his head.  
  
"NO!" He gripped his head and shook it as he ran.  
  
Quatra soon slipped in a pile of wet leaves. He rolled on to his back, covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. He panted heavily as he sat there looking around him. He no longer saw the dogs. He let out a sigh and a small smile took over his lips as he thought he had given them the slip.  
  
"Shame really." Duo's voice came from his left.  
  
Quatra jerked around and saw the other boy leaning against a tree with a smug look and his usual priest garb.  
  
"I really liked you out of them all, Quat. I wasn't only going to spare your life because God wouldn't let me kill you, but also because he begged me to." He looked at the fallen boy, "You were one of his closest friends and once he realized what I was going to do, he begged me to spare you."  
  
"Duo was once there................you weren't in control the whole time." He said shakily. "How did you............how did you take over?"  
  
I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
"I've been present in his body since the day he was born. Because of this he was cursed. Everyone he cared for died. His mother, father, Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Howard, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. Every last one of them. He begged me to spare his friends, but at a price." He smirked. "I would spare them if he gave me his body and soul."  
  
"You lied to him.................you broke that promise."  
  
"Not entirely." He approached Quatra and kneeled down in front of him, looking him straight in the eye. "He never gave me his soul. I told him that I would spare them with both of them, but he was the one who lied. Thus the death of your friend's and soon yours. He signed your death warrants by betraying me." He took Quatra's chin in a bruising grip and pulled his face close. "And you will die, whether God or Duo likes it or not."  
  
Quatra watched as Duo let go of his chin and stood up. The scythe materialized as Duo stood above him. He clenched his eyes shut and prepared for the final blow. When none came, he found Duo on the ground with the scythe through his abdomen.  
  
"I.......I'm so.....so sorry......Q-Quatra." Duo looked at the other boy with sorrowful eyes. "I......I never meant to hurt any of-of you................."  
  
"Duo!" Quatra scrambled over to him. "Why?"  
  
"It was the only way to stop him." He gave him a weak smile as he pulled the scythe out. "I was too weak............."  
  
GET OUTTA MY HEAD 'CAUSE I DON'T NEED THIS!  
Why didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim--Manchurian Candidate  
I-HAVE-SINNED-BY-JUST  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away  
  
"No you aren't. You were the strongest out of all of us, you will survive this." He helped Duo to lay down.  
  
"I can't Quat, if I do he......he....." Duo started coughing and turned his head so he wouldn't choke on the blood. "He will take over and surely kill you."  
  
"You cant die Duo. You just can't." Quatra wept. "I don't want to be alone. He got Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, you are the only one left."  
  
"I'm sorry Q-Quat, but I am and have to............................." He lifted his hand a little. "I'll tell em' hi for ya on the other side. Remember Quat, you will always be my friend in life and death." He smiled when Quatra clasped his hand.  
  
Duo's eyes then began to dim and his lids shut as his body went limp.  
  
"No. Duo..............." He held his friend's body close as he sobbed.  
  
I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
Unknown to him, Duo's eyes opened again with a murderous glint in them. He moved with lightning speed picking up the fallen scythe and stabbing Quatra in the back with it.  
  
"Death's job is never done." He growled before leaving Duo's body.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quat." Duo shook his friend's body. "Quatra wake up."  
  
"No.............Heero...........Duo........Trowa...........Wufei............ ." Quatra cried out as he slept.  
  
"Quatra! Wake up!" Duo practically had to scream in his ear.  
  
Quatra sat straight up panting, pale and in a cold sweat. He looked around his semi-darkened room until he spotted Duo.  
  
"Duo......."  
  
"You were having a nightmare." He explained. "A rather loud one at that. What happened?" Duo asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"It was so horrible." He put his head down and shook it slightly. "I heard gun shots and when I went out to see what happened, I found Trowa getting his throat ripped out by some hell dog. Then Wufei was disembodied and Heero ambushed. Then the dogs were accompanied by....by you." He looked up at his friend.  
  
I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
"Me?" Duo blinked.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't you, just your body. Apparently you made a deal with Shinigami and if you gave him your body and soul, he wouldn't kill us. But all he got was your body and killed everyone. Just as he was about to kill me, you were yourself again and stabbed yourself instead of me. Then when you died, Shinigami came back and killed me as well."  
  
"Dang that was some nightmare." Duo looked at the ground.  
  
"I don't mean to insult you Duo-"  
  
"I don't think you insulted me Quatra." He looked up at his friend. "After all it was just a dream and if you wake up from a dream and remember it, it doesn't come true right?"  
  
"Yeah, you are right, Duo."  
  
"I hope you sleep better buddy." Duo stood up and waved him good night as he left the room. Quatra looked out his window and into the forest where he saw 3 pair of blood red eyes...................  
  
AND IT WAITS FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!! 


End file.
